The present invention relates to oxygen generators, and more particularly to chemical oxygen generators for use in aircraft in combination with individual breathing masks in the event of a depressurization of the aircraft.
Conventional oxygen generators of this type usually comprise an oxygen generating loaf or block, for example based on an alkaline metal chlorate whose ignition is ensured by a fuse of the electric or percussion type which is located in the same enclosure as the generating block.
Consequently, the oxygen given off by the generating block contains appreciable amounts of impurities harmful to the breathing system, which must be eliminated.
However, the content of impurities in the oxygen may be difficult to maintain at acceptable values, above all in the course of the period during which the primer operates.